


lick me like ice cream

by Latia



Series: 30 Day Otp Challenge [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oral fixahahahahahahhahahaha, yeah right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rose enjoy a sweet treat..............and..................ice cream.  </p><p>(13. eating ice cream)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lick me like ice cream

Hey. Hey, Rose.”

The pair had been coming to this park even Tuesday for a few months now, to buy ice cream from this particular vendor, to enjoy said ice cream on this particular bench. They were occasionally adventurous enough to dip their metaphorical toes (and tongues) into other flavors (John had given bubble gum a concise review of “BLUH”), but other than that the ritual was strictly formulaic.

This however, was a new development.

“Rose. R o o o s e.” He couldn’t be. “Rose.” He was using the ~sultry~ voice now, for the love of god there was children present. Finally, she gives, looking up.

John somehow has already finished his cone, and is looking at the scoop of vanilla still in her hands. She knows that the gaze he gives her cone is not one of hunger (well, maybe a _little_ of hunger, it -is- John after all) but of something entirely different.

Her face doesn't give not a twitch of emotion, even as John languorously poked his finger into her ice cream, pulling it out s l o w as molasses. Not even a flicker of a smile is offered as he, with equally painful slowness, popped it into his mouth. “Nnn.” A bystander might have thought he was being sarcastic, or possibly going insane. She knows (sadly) that it was only half a joke.

“Hey. Rose. You know what.” Her gaze (still impassive) follows his gaze to land on—the cherry atop her cone. Oh no. Oh no.

“Oh, yes,” he says almost wickedly, smirking as he leaned in, mouth opening to—

—sputter wildly as she without warning shoved the top of her ice cream into his prominent upper teeth. The effect is instantaneous. “ABBBPPFT—” He retreats to his corner of the bench, rubbing his pained incisors. “Coldcoldcoldcold c o o o o o l l l d d d —”

He glares at the sound of her giggling. “Hugg wicch,” he grumbles. Smiling sweetly, she licks her cone.


End file.
